Restons amies
by xila12
Summary: nos vies avaient le même sens, notre amitié. Amies jusqu'à la mort...tu as été si courageuse. Petit OS. je vous laisse deviner qui sont les personnages...


Inséparables : voilà le mot qui nous qualifiait

Inséparables : voilà le mot qui nous qualifiait. Toujours ensembles, meilleures amies, sœurs de cœur. Nous partagions tout, nous nous racontions tout. Tes secrets étaient mes secrets, mes secrets étaient les tiens. Nos vies étaient différentes mais notre amitié les rendait semblables. Elles avaient le même sens : notre amitié.

Le temps avait beau passé, les nuages dans le ciel avaient beau défiler, emportés par le vent, notre amitié était construite sur du roc et rien ne pouvait la faire tomber. Il y avait bien sur de temps des malentendus, le vent soufflait plus fort, une dispute éclatait mais elle se finissait toujours par une réconciliation. Deux amie qui se complétaient, deux amies de caractères complètement différents : toi studieuse, intelligente et qui réfléchit avant d'agir et moi impulsive au caractère de cochon, qui ne prend pas le temps de se poser, qui agit.

Tu ne peux pas d'imaginer à quel point j'ai été heureuse quand j'ai découvert que tu aimais mon frère. Au début un peu frustré que tu ne me l'aies pas dit mais je ne t'avais jamais parlé de ton meilleur ami. Et comme d'habitude mon crétin de frère a tout gâché en sortant avec la cervelle de moineaux. J'ai du alors essuyer tes larmes, tenter de ressouder ton cœur brisé. Ca sert à ça une amie ; être présente dans les moments joyeux mais aussi dans les phases difficiles.

C'est toi qui m'as aidé à être naturelle avec Harry et tu m'as aidé à l'oublier. Et grâce à toi nous sommes ensemble pour la vie. Tu étais tellement contente lors de notre premier baiser. A ce moment là j'aurais tant aimé faire quelque chose pour toi et mon frère.

Je vous en ai tellement voulu lors de votre 7° année lorsque vous m'avez littéralement laissée seule à Poudlard alors que j'aurais pu vous être utile et que le danger ne me fait pas peur. En plus, c'était pire pendant cette période, on se faisait torturer. Mais tu m'as encore soutenue, tu m'as comprise et j'ai pu pardonner à Harry.

Et puis la guerre est arrivée, elle s'est abattue sur l'école tel un ouragan, sans prévenir. Encore une fois je voulais me battre mais vous ne vouliez pas. Je suis quand même rester et j'ai pu mesurer l'horreur du massacre : Tonks, Lupin, Colin… et Fred. Qui aurait pu deviner ? Mon frère, mon grand frère. Je le vois encore, peuplant mes cauchemars, allongé sur le lit d'infirmerie, blanc, les yeux vident d'expression. George et maman n'ont plus été les même depuis ce jour. George a perdu sa moitié, une partie de son âme est parti avec Fred et maman essaye de se montrer forte mais de temps en temps son regard se fait vide et ces cauchemars la rattrapent aussi. Le soir elle pleure dans les bras de papa, encore aujourd'hui.

Mais la guerre a eu quelque chose de bien. Lorsque j'ai vu que tu sortais enfin avec Ron tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été heureuse pour toi. Ton rêve se réalisait. A partir de ce moment là il y avait toujours un sourire sur tes lèvres et pendant les moments difficiles tu pouvais compter sur Ron.

Mon mariage a été magnifique grâce à toi. Tu t'es donné à fond pour le rendre inoubliable. Le plus beau jour de ma vie organisé par ma meilleur amie : le rêve.

Puis il y a eu le tient et puisque j'était enceinte tu n'as pas voulu que je le prépare. Mais comme tu le sais je suis têtue et la surprise a été merveilleuse pour toi. Jour mémorable. Je n'avais jamais été aussi émue. Tu étais resplendissante dans ta robe blanche, tes cheveux parsemés de roses rouges, tes fleurs préférées, les yeux brillants d'amour. C'était la première fois que je voyais mon frère aussi heureux.

Amies jusqu'à la mort… on s'est répété cette phrase des millions de fois. Mais on ne pensait pas que cette mort arriverait si vite. Tu t'es battue courageusement contre la maladie, représentant dignement ta maison. Jusqu'à la fin le sourire aux lèvres. Et quand tu as prononcé tes derniers mots Ron a faillit te suivre. Il est devenu fou. Mais il a continué de vivre pour Rose et Hugo. Ce sont les seuls qui arrivent à lui donner le sourire mais ce sourire est plein de tristesse, cachant tant bien que mal les cicatrises qui ne se refermerons jamais, enfouies au fond de son cœur. Je vais souvent leur rendre visite et malgré leurs jeunes âges tes enfants ont compris que maman ne reviendra plus. Ron leur répète que maman est partie rejoindre les anges. Tu nous manques tellement Hermione. Veille sur nous avec Fred, Nymphe et Rémus.

_Une larme coule lentement sur la joue parsemée de tâches de rousseurs de la jeune femme. Elle pose délicatement les roses rouges au milieu des fleurs semblables qui recouvrent déjà la tombe puis la chevelure couleur feu disparaît lentement au milieu des tombes, comme chaque semaine. _


End file.
